


The Muffin Man

by Lettie (LettieLou)



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Muffins, Secret Relationship, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettieLou/pseuds/Lettie
Summary: Decided to join in a lil 20 minute sprint and this happened!Skeppy decides to make some muffins, then brings them to Bad!
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 197





	The Muffin Man

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to join in a Sprint! I don't usually post anything, but I have a ton of ideas! This is unbeta'd and written in 20 minutes, so yeah.
> 
> \- THIS IS JUST FOR FUN PLEASE DO NOT ATTACK ME

Skeppy was bored. He was extremely, and utterly bored. There wasn’t much to do, going outside was illegal. Minecraft was getting boring, you could only play so often without getting it too repetitive. He watched as Bad went live, and decided to join the stream. He didn’t plan on anything happening, but Bad was just talking about muffins.

Skeppy wanted muffins. He hadn’t had them since his childhood, as he was often too lazy to bake the treats his best friend practically prayed to. Next thing he knew, he had Bad’s stream on his phone, as he connected it to his bluetooth stereo in the kitchen. Pulling up his laptop, he managed to scramble through his kitchen and found out he  _ could _ make muffins with the ingredients laying around his house.

Hearing Bad talk to his stream was calming, he had to admit. Skeppy got somewhat lost in his best friend’s voice, and decided to call him.

“Hey Google, call the Muffin Master.” His phone started to ring, as he imagined Bad putting his stream on mute for the temporary time being.

“Hey Geppy! What’s going on? You better not be trolling me!” Bad greeted him, happily.

“Nah, it’s nothing like that. I was just baking some muffins and wanted some advice. What type should they be?” Skeppy asked, already pouring the blueberries into the muffins. He didn’t  _ really _ want Bad’s opinion, as Skeppy already knew what he was making.

“There are so many types of muffins to make, Geppy! What do you have in your kitchen?” Bad responded, as he started listing off a few various muffins.

“Oh would you look at that! I already added blueberries! Thanks and bye, Bad!” Skeppy laughed, as he hung up on his friend. The bluetooth reconnected to his stereo, as he heard himself end the call and then Bad sigh on stream.

“I don’t know why he asks me for advice if he’s not going to take it!” Bad grumbled, as he returned to his chat.

“What are your guys’ favorite muffins?” The stream chat started to move a mile a minute, as Bad attempted to read all the muffin types and suggestions that came up.

Skeppy continued to stir the mix, for a few more minutes. Deeming the mix finished, he pulled out the baking pan his mother got him, and cleaned the dust from the top. Rooting through the back of the cabinets, he managed to find blue cupcake wrappers and put them into the muffin pan. They were technically the same thing, right?

He threw them into the oven, as he returned to watching Bad’s stream. Bad was going on and telling a few stories about Rat, and then explaining his outlook on the Pogtopia v Manberg part of the war. They had yet to choose sides, but it sounded like they were both leaning toward total chaos. Skeppy made a mental note to send a text to Techno later and ask if he was up for tormenting some children on the DreamSMP.

The timer went off, as Skeppy jumped up from the island counter. He grabbed the baking mitts, and opened the oven. Quite a bit of smoke came from the oven, but he really only cared if it set the fire alarms off. Thankfully, the muffins looked like they were fine and the fire alarms stayed quiet.

He snapped a picture of the muffins, and tagged Bad on Twitter. He honestly wasn’t planning on tormenting his friend as such, but he couldn’t help it. It was just their attitude together. Less than ten seconds later, his phone lit up with a return tag from Bad.

“Give me those! :O They look amazing Geppy!!<3” He gave a soft laugh, as he read through the tweet. The comment section was going crazy, as he gave a small smirk. He tiptoed up the stairs, with two muffins on a plate. He was just going to wing it.

Bad was streaming peacefully, when he heard a knocking at his door. He quickly put his stream on mute, and typed into the minecraft chat that his roommate was calling for him. Bad opened the door, and saw Skeppy waiting on the other side, with two muffins.

“Would my darling like a muffin?” He asked in a fake accent, as he bowed and held the plate out to Bad.

“Geppy!! Thank you so much!” Bad smiled, and hugged his thoughtful boyfriend. It wasn’t often Skeppy would interrupt his streams, but when the muffinhead did he always did it for a thoughtful reason. The plate was shoved into Bad’s hands, as Skeppy impulsively ran across the room. He unmuted the stream, and spoke into the microphone as he started to turn and run.

“This stream was sponsored by the Skeppy Bakery!! Be nice to my sweet muffin!” Skeppy cackled, as he watched the chat become unreadable. He bolted out the door.

Bad was standing in shock, as Skeppy not only outed them (Bad was fine with that, they had been talking about it recently and both agreed that it was time to reveal their relationship), but had done so in such a Skeppy way. He walked back over to his computer, and set the muffins down.

“Alright. I might have forgotten to mention some things about my roommate, I’m sorry!” He laughed, as the chat just blew up.

“I think the most important thing to say, is-” bad was cut off as Skeppy ran back into the room.

“SKEPHALO CANNON!!!!” Skeppy cheered loudly, as he sat down next to Bad. He picked up the plate, and handed Bad one of the muffins. Bad looked over at Skeppy extremely grateful, as he was really worrying about revealing themselves. He quickly took a bite of his muffin and screamed when he got poked by eggshells.

“GEPPY THERE’S EGGSHELLS IN THIS!!”

“I nEvEr SaId It WoUlD bE gOoD!!!”


End file.
